


Never Let it Get This Far

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles should never have let it get this far.





	Never Let it Get This Far

**Author's Note:**

> Small confession time, I meant to post this yesterday, but I made a mistake at the menu and posted my latest Downton Drabble in stead, hence the late posting of this fic. My apologies. I hope you enjoy it.

Giles should never have let it get this far. He had known for months that Buffy had feelings for him, he knew that she was only young, so much younger than Giles and he should put a stop to it. Yet, despite knowing this, he couldn’t help how she made him feel. Every moment they shared, every hug, every kiss, they made Giles’ heart sing. He should feel ashamed of himself, she was young enough to be his daughter, but, when he saw her again and she kissed him, he took her in his arms and lost himself in her.


End file.
